Expectations Surpassed
by Zarathustrian
Summary: Lobster-cricket Mutation. That's the text Nessa sends to Fiona, the minute after Fiona's head had hit the pillow. Yet, like any good landwoman, of course Fiona would go, right? It had nothing to do with those pale blue eyes and voluptuous lips, did it? #Shameless #Fioness #FionaNessa #NSFW


'I feel really… stupid. I panicked, but I promise you I thought it was some kind of lobster-cricket mutation.' Nessa clung to the wooden door frame, bashfully hiding one half of her elvish features as she glanced at Fiona. Wide grin, chocolate eyes shining with dark locks bundled into an untidy bun, Fiona Gallagher couldn't help the momentary stunned silence those ice blue orbs flashed over her. It took a moment for Fiona to realize Nessa's 'epic disaster S.O.S' text wasn't entirely what she'd expected upon rushing over to the apartment building.

'Don't.' Fiona finally managed as she swung the linen satchel from over her shoulder, entering the door Nessa held open for her. Without a word, raven haired Nessa closed the door behind Fiona, unabashedly spinning on one heel to drink in the view. Setting the handbag down, Fiona turned rapidly and directly into Nessa's waiting arms.

Fiona's fingertips seemed to move faster than Nessa had anticipated they would, making short work of the buttons on the sleeveless leather vest that hung from slender shoulders, Fiona bringing her mouth to those collarbones which had of course not gone unnoticed.

Nessa cried out as Fiona's lips parted, allowing the tip of her tongue to snake out over the soft flesh, the taste of rosemary and sea salt embracing Fiona's senses. The soft cushioning of the sofa between them cradled Fiona beneath Nessa, long thighs wrapped around Fiona.

Fiona couldn't fight the cry as Nessa's own hands did not refrain from tracing across Fiona's hips and sliding beneath the waistband of the torn denim shorts Fiona wore, hesitating before those fingers did the same with the boyshorts.

'Fi…'

'Please touch me.' Fiona met Nessa's gaze, held it even as their lips met, a powderkeg of passion detonating through them both. 'Fuck, Nessa.' Fiona kept those warm browns open as Nessa let her fingers slide between Fiona's thighs. Wetness elicited a gasp of pleasure from Nessa almost as sharply as the one the brunette gave.

'Taste yourself.' Nessa slowed her breathing, not breaking their gaze even as she brought her fingertips to Fiona's lips. Fiona took the offering from the woman placed preciously above her. Nessa repeated the process yet brought her hand to her own lips on the second run. Fiona watched, breathing rapidly, as Nessa closed her eyes and relished the taste of Fiona.

'I want…' Fiona writhed beneath Nessa intent on not losing the physical connection, 'To… I,' Fiona gave a slight frown.

'Can you tell me?' Nessa encouraged softly, easing into the rhythm of one another.

'My mouth, on you. Tasting you.'

Nessa couldn't quite manage to draw a breath, hitching as she tried and moaned while she pressed her forehead to Fiona's.

'There's time for that. After,' Nessa lift her eyes a tad to meet Fiona one more time. 'Because I'm on an adventure.' Nessa had already began inching her way down Fiona's body, the tip of her tongue setting a waypoint for Nessa's touch as she simultaneously managed to free Fiona's hips from those shorts.

When Nessa reached her destination, she made certain their gazes did not waver. Even as she part Fiona's thighs with a gentle nudge of her nose, Nessa took in the swirls of arousal spinning across Fiona's features. A rapid circle and flick with the tip of her tongue introduced Nessa to Fiona's taste more intimately, leaving her feeling like a woman whose thirst was yet to be quenched.

'More, please, so much more.' Fiona would not need ask again, Nessa could not resist the soft whimper Fiona had given as she had made first contact; wanted to hear more of them, to enjoy more of… Nessa quelled the thoughts along with that thirst as she brought her mouth to Fiona once again, tasting, tongue sliding, losing herself.

Fiona thoroughly enjoyed each arc of pleasure as it pulsated from within to without, toes almost curling. Nessa need no direction, no verbal instruction, given she had already asked, new to Fiona enough to still bring a smile to those thin lips.

A rising swell built, fell away and came rushing forth once more as Nessa let her body relax, eased the stroke of her tongue, slowed it in certain places entirely. Fiona lost track of how long the to & fro lasted as it just simply built more. Nessa moaned into wet curls as Fiona's hand tangled through the unkempt bob, pulling ever so slightly.

The vibration of Nessa's lips against swollen nerves sent Fiona spiralling over that edge, the swell breaking and washing over every molecule of her being, fireworks, a cascade of colors flashing behind her eyelids as she felt a deep inner tremble.

'Nessa, here.' Fiona caught Nessa unawares as she sat upright enough to wrap Nessa in her arms, drawing her up until once more Nessa had a thigh on either side of Fiona's hips. Reaching down, Fiona felt Nessa's own wetness as she pushed the curls aside, gasping at the tiny ridges of Nessa she felt, like soft cotton candy.

'Fucking JHC, Fiona!' Nessa's voice carried into the air, louder than any of the moans elicited between them as Fiona brought their bodies together, wetness combining as they almost automatically found that perfect writhing rhythm once more.

'I'm going to…' Nessa gave a sharp gasp, cried out, thrust against Fiona and found herself lost for words every time she even tried to think of them.

'I know.' Fiona answered softly, barely a whisper as she watched the metamorphosis above.

Nessa's eyes were slate blue, sparkled when she laughed, when she looked at Fiona. Now they were as dark as thunder, filled with arousal, passion and orgasm speeding over the horizon.

'I'm com,' Before Nessa could finish her sentence, Fiona had eased Nessa onto the sofa beneath them, slid between those creamy thighs and brought her mouth to Nessa, tasting as orgasm quaked through Nessa's frame. Fiona wasn't the type to mince her words, could build a wall faster than anyone she knew, yet as she felt the pulsations passing through from Nessa to her tongue, as she looked to the warmth washing over her from Nessa's gaze still intent upon her, she couldn't stop the assortment of floral thoughts filling her as she relished that taste, that particular Nessa taste.

'Fiona…' Nessa enveloped Fiona's melting body against her own as the petite brunette settled into Nessa's arms, their limbs entwined one way or another and neither sure who began where. 'Truly remarkable.' If Nessa had meant to say more, she stopped there and simply smoothed Fiona's brow with her thumb as the silence, comfortable all the same, settled with them.

'Expectations. Surpassed.' Fiona couldn't help but remark as Nessa drew a knitted draw over their bodies.


End file.
